At Hokage Café
by DracoAries
Summary: KAKASHIxIRUKA --- Kakashi works at a café called the Hokage, a place he's pretty much in love with. Iruka visits it once and falls in love with the place too. Can they fall in love with anything else? ---AU---
1. Chapter 1

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 1:**

It was Saturday! Kakashi hated Saturdays! There were always so many people at the café that day. That resulted in him getting more work. And what teenager actually liked to work?

Kakashi didn't like it, Gai didn't like and Obito sure didn't like it. Rin thought it was okay, but she didn't like it either. Being sixteen sure was a pain. They were too old to not have a job, but too young for anyone to give them an okay job! Not that Kakashi hated working there.

He had always loved Hokage Café. He had come there every day for as long as he could remember. The owner of the café, Tsunade, was married to his uncle Jiraya. That was why he had gotten the job in the first place. Since his father had taken him there since he was a kid he had helped sometimes and eventually it became his job.

Gai started working there a couple of years ago. He was annoying, yes, but really helpful. The customers there knew Kakashi and Gai well and liked how they always competed about everything. It was a good show every time!

Rin got a job there because she was saving up for a vacation to America. Since she had been a customer there for many years, Tsunade gave her the job. Obito didn't want to work at all, but after he ruined the window in the cafeteria at their school, he had to get a job so he could pay for the damage. He wouldn't have to work there for more than two months, but when he found out Rin was going to work there too, he kept the job.

So even though none of them liked working they loved the place. It was like a second home for them! Maybe except for Kakashi; it was like his first home since he worked there every day after school and was hardly home at all!

The café, or the Hokage as most people called it, was a very cosy place. The lights were always a bit dimmed, it smelled of coffee and brownies, and the music that was played there was from the 80s. Kakashi loved all of those things! Especially coffee Gai had noticed. He started to think his friend was coffee addicted.

The only people working there were those four and Tsunade herself. Jiraya said he would be happy to help, but he needed to do research for his books. Everybody knew that was just a lie, but no one really cared to say anything. It took too much time to convince him to do anything at all.

Usually there weren't many people at the Hokage. Except those damned Saturdays! But even though they had a hell of a lot to do, they always manage to entertain.

Obito didn't even mean to! He was just so damn clumsy and stupid he managed to make people laugh. Like when someone ordered something like soda and he didn't hear it, he would say, 'What, Yoda?' Kakashi swore his friend watched Star Wars and superhero movies too much. Everything could be assassinated with stuff like that through Obito.

Rin was very good at singing, so she used the karaoke stage to entertain. When she had a lot to do she sang while she worked. The customers loved her voice and thought she was very cute. Every time someone smiled at her, she would smile back. She could also force herself to blush to make herself even cuter.

Kakashi and Gai made up competitions all the time, even when they were very busy. They also took requests from the customers for what they could compete about. It could be anything! They were told to compete about who could make Hokage Coffee the fastest once. Kakashi won and the time he had used, twenty-three seconds, was still a record at the Hokage. Gai tried to break that record, but didn't manage to do so.

But all in all they hated Saturdays. They truly did! When they got home they all fell asleep on the couch in their living room. It was such a pain to work! But this Saturday was different! Kakashi wouldn't hate it that much. All right, at first he thought it was just another painful day of work, but later he would realise how great it was.

Because that Saturday a boy named Iruka Umino entered Hokage Café for the first time.

It wasn't that Iruka had never known the café was there. Everybody knew about it! It was just that his parents didn't want him to go to 'such filthy low-life' places. Iruka's parents were among the richest in Konoha. This meant they only went to fancy restaurants, but Iruka was a teenager and wanted to go to places other teenagers went to.

So that evening Iruka had said he would visit Genma so that he could visit the Hokage. Genma's family was just like Iruka's, so he had wanted to go to the Hokage as well. He had been there before with Raidou, but he agreed that he would go there with Iruka.

And now that Iruka had gone through the door to the café, he understood why everybody loved the place so much; the walls were dark brown, the ceiling and the floor were crimson red and the lights dimmed. It looked so stress less!

Stress less wasn't the correct word to describe the kitchen! Obito managed to burn the brownies, Rin burned her hand when she tried to put up the fire he had set, and Tsunade found out she was never going to let Gai boil water again; the water was all of the floor now.

Tsunade told Gai to clean up the mess he had made. He gave her one of his 'Yosh!' and got to work. Obito had to help Rin with her hand. Since he was busy doing that, Kakashi had to put out the fire in the micro oven. Then again, if Obito had done that it would probably explode.

Luckily for them Tsunade knew Obito and Gai were idiots so she had a back-up micro. She had a back-up everything actually. The smoke from the burnt brownies filled the kitchen. Gai opened the window and stuck his head out. Obito and Rin joined him. Kakashi went out of the kitchen to the café.

The first thing he saw was a boy at his age. He was a bit short, with dark skin and hair, and way too big clothes. The boy was looking at him. Then he noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Um… what's going on in there?" he asked. Kakashi turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Looks like it's burning," he said with no worry in his voice at all. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Then he went into the kitchen again, to help the others clean up. Genma came over to Iruka.

"What's up?" he asked when he saw that Iruka was staring where Kakashi had been standing moments before.

"Oh, nothing," Iruka answered and smiled to his friend. "Hey, Genma, who's the albino working here?"

"Oh, that's Kakashi Hatake," Genma said. "One of the coolest guys ever. He goes to our school."

That was what Iruka had thought. He had had a feeling he had seen him before. Not that he would have much trouble remember albinos anyways, but that guy seemed to be more important to remember than other albinos. So he attended his school?

After twenty minutes the kitchen was all right again. Gai came out and told all the customers that they shouldn't worry at all. Not that they did anyways since they were all used to trouble at the Hokage. Instead of worrying they cheered. They always did that when something had been fixed. This was at least once every Saturday.

"We _did_ have some accidents though," Gai said. "So if you find Rin's finger in a brownie it's Obito's fault."

Iruka looked at Genma.

"Is he serious?" he asked. Genma shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said. "You never know when Gai and Kakashi are serious or not. What do you want?"

Iruka told him and Genma ordered two brownies and two cups of cacao of Rin. She smiled her cute smile and went off to the kitchen. Iruka and Genma sat down in a corner.

"Hey, do you think I have a chance on her?" Genma asked and nodded his head towards the kitchen door. Iruka shrugged. He didn't even know her. Ten minutes later Kakashi came with their brownies and cacao. Iruka looked at him.

Kakashi was very pale of course, with a messy bush of white hair. He was very tall and thin and had grey eyes. Well, the right eye was. The left eye was closed and had a scar down from above his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. Iruka was sure he wasn't able to open that eye anymore.

He wore a black t-shirt, black pants and a black apron from the middle down to his ankles. The colour made him look even paler. He would have looked almost dead if it hadn't been for him smiling. Iruka also noticed that Kakashi's left arm was bandaged.

"Genma?" Iruka said after Kakashi had left. "You know a lot about everybody, right? Does that guy hurt himself a lot?"

He nodded his head to Kakashi. Genma looked like he was deep in thought. The only problem about that was that Genma was never deep in thought. People sometimes wondered how he was supposed to take over the family business. Genma was too lazy and stupid. He said so himself.

"Yes, I believe so," Genma said when he was done thinking. "He says himself that he, Gai and Obito hang out after school and do what Gai saw on Jackass the day before. I believe they do."

Iruka laughed a bit. Three teenagers being stupid enough to do what TV showed them? Seem reliable. Also since the TV said they shouldn't do it.

Tem minutes later the two of them went outside to go home to Genma's. Just when they left they could hear a lot of people cheering for Kakashi and Gai. The competition for he evening was to see who balance most glasses on the top of their head. Apparently Gai won and Kakashi ruined seven glasses. The last thing they heard when they walked away from the place was Tsunade yelling.

So this was a normal night at Hokage Café? Iruka knew now he had to go back. No matter what it cost him he would go back!

At the same time Kakashi, Gai and Obito did everything to get away from the place. They had been working non-stop the entire day and were now sick of listening to Tsunade yelling about lots of stuff. Rin had already left because she had behaved and was very nice.

Obito told Tsunade that he hadn't ruined any of the glasses by balancing them on the top of his head. Tsunade said that it was impossible for him to do so since he apparently hadn't brought his head to work that day, and reminded him that _he_ had blown up a micro oven. That shut him up.

It took the boys half an hour to clean the mess they had made up. After that Tsunade said they could leave. They were tired, sure, but they ran away from the café anyways. They wanted to get away from anything that ad to do with work!

Kakashi knew he would have to work again when he got home; he would have to clean the apartment and make dinner. Not that he minded that work at all.

At ten o'clock that night Kakashi went to bed.

"I don't wanna go back there tomorrow," he muttered into his pillow for no reason.

"I'm so going back there tomorrow," Iruka said happily for no reason at the same time. He fell asleep a few seconds later, at the same time Kakashi did on the other side of the village.

----------------

_**A/N: **__Yes, here's a new fan fiction about KakaIru. I know I'm doing 'The New Legend of Houkou' too, but this AU has been on my mind forever. I just had to start on it!_

_It's a bit shorter than I would want, but the chapters will be longer. It's just that I've been working on a café today and I'm so tired! I couldn't write more if I tried! Yes, I worked on a café. Funny, isn't it?_

_I hope you guys liked this. I'll write more soon.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 2:**

Iruka had started going to Hokage Café almost every day. Usually he went with Genma, Raidou and Hayate, but sometimes by himself too. It didn't take long before he knew all about the place.

Like that Kotetsu and Izumo went there every single day. They were the costumers who were there the most. At first Iruka thought they worked there too, but they just liked hanging out in the kitchen. No, they weren't allowed, but Tsunade didn't bother telling them to get out.

He also found out that Wednesdays had something called the Hokage Coffee Race. That was something silly Obito had come up with. They had two coffee makers, did something to both of them and people could bet which one of the coffees would be done first. Kakashi and Rin were the ones who so-called ruined them. It was Obito who first betted with Tsunade, but later the customers could bet as well.

Every Friday they had karaoke. Rin sung almost all the time, but anyone who wanted to could sing as well. They would rather listen to her though. Kakashi and Gai were also very good at singing. They usually sung songs from Asian Kung Fu Generation, Kakashi's favourite band.

Iruka had got to know the workers too. At first it was Rin because she liked knowing everybody. She was very nice and did a lot of small talk with him when she had time.

The next one Iruka got to know was Obito. He was annoying, clumsy and didn't do much right, but he sure was funny. He was the biggest Marvel Comics fan Iruka had ever met. He knew all about Spider-Man, X-Men and the rest of the heroes from Marvel.

Gai wasn't hard to get to know either. You could talk to him about everything and he wouldn't be embarrassed at all. The person he talked to on the other hand would get very embarrassed. Iruka wondered how many times Gai had made him blush.

Kakashi was good at making him blush too. It wasn't because he said anything embarrassing, but he flirted a lot with him. He did it every time he got the chance. Iruka doubted it was because Kakashi was gay or anything since he flirted with _everybody_. He turned out to be a very good friend though. Whenever any of his friends got in trouble he took the blame. Or if anyone were mean to them he could beat that person up. Usually Gai helped him doing the last thing.

Iruka got to know Tsunade a bit too. Usually she was busy betting with somebody about something, or she was in the kitchen working, but she took time to talk as well. Her husband Jiraya visited a lot and talked to everybody after he got drunk. Yes, they did serve alcohol in the café, but no one truly cared. Except Iruka's parents if they found out.

In the end Iruka thought Hokage Café was a perfect place to be! A lot better than those gross places his parents took him to. No, he liked it simple and social. And he sure loved getting friends! Soon he too was a regular customer at the Hokage!

One Friday he went there the first thing he heard was the beautiful voice of Rin. She was singing a song from an 80s band Iruka hadn't heard of before. When she was done the crowd cheered for her and she came over to Iruka.

"Hi, Iruka-kun," she said and gave him her usual warm smile. "I suppose you want the usual, don't you?"

"Sure," he said and sat down in the corner he always sat in. The wall behind, like all the other walls in the café, had beautiful paintings on them. There were paintings of pretty landscapes and animals. Iruka loved art, but he couldn't draw if it was to save his own life.

The one who came with his usual, cacao and brownies, was Kakashi. Since it was Friday he had time to talk to Iruka. Iruka had noticed Kakashi talked to him a lot more than to others, but he had never asked him about it. Whenever he asked him about something personal he just left him. Like when Iruka had asked why he got hurt so often. Iruka had started wondering if it really had something to do with a TV show or not.

"So," Kakashi said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Iruka said. "Except my parents. I hate them right now."

"What, they found out you go to such a 'filthy low-life' place and they grounded you?" Kakashi asked and smiled. Iruka shook his head.

"Nah, they just annoy me a lot," he said. He looked at one of the paintings on the wall behind Kakashi. It was of just a single tree surrounded by snow. It looked so sad, yet free and warm. Kakashi turned around to see were Iruka was looking.

"You like it?" he asked and nodded his head towards the painting. Iruka nodded and blushed. "You want it?"

Iruka looked at him. Was he serious? Could he really just give things away when it belonged to his aunt's café?

"Well, I," Iruka begun, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Do you?"

"I don't know…," Iruka said and blushed again. Why did he always blush? Kakashi just smiled.

"You can have it," he said. "I'll just paint a new one."

Then he went back to the kitchen where Obito and Gai had ruined something. Iruka sat there looking at the spot where Kakashi had been moments ago. Have it? Sure, he did like it! And Kakashi said he could paint a-

Then Iruka realised what the albino had said. _He_ could make a new one? _He_ had painted all the pictures in the café? Iruka had never thought Kakashi was an artist. Maybe he was lying again. He did that a _lot_! Still, he had sounded like he really meant it.

When Iruka left that day Tsunade gave him that painting.

"Don't worry, Kakashi'll make me a new one," she said and smiled. So Kakashi had been telling the truth after all. On the way home that day Iruka had _one_ thought stuck in his mind. There was something he couldn't figure out at all! How the hell was Tsunade able to look so young?

----------------

_**A/N: **__Yes, very short indeed! But I'm the kind of person who starts on a chapter and have to finish it the same day. I'm sorry!_

_I liked the ending! Who liked the ending? I would wonder about that too if I had met her in real life and she wasn't able to do that jutsu thing._

_Tomorrow is the last day of school for me! Maybe I'll write more then!? We'll see…  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 3:**

Kakashi, Gai, Obito and the rest of the teenagers in Konoha sighed. Today was the day to go back to school after two months of vacation. The main thing Kakashi had done was working and painting. Rin had gone to America with her parents, but she didn't quit working at the Hokage anyways. Obito had had a Marvel party the _entire_ summer. Only for himself that was. Gai hadn't done much at all except hanging out with Kakashi sometimes.

Iruka also hated to go back to school. It was so much stress and he sure shouldn't stress at all. He did that too much! He was happy to go back anyways though. He hadn't had much to do since Genma and Raidou had been in Norway for an entire month and Hayate had been sick. Of course he had been sick, he always was.

The only one of his friends to still go to school with him was Hayate. The others were so much older even though they didn't act like that. It was a good thing Iruka had a friend in his class or he would stress too much. Hayate always had to tell him to relax or he would kill himself doing too much.

The first day their teacher Yon Uzumaki told them they had two new students joining their class. Iruka was happy about that! He like people! New people meant more friends! But when he saw who they were he was just as surprised as the rest of the students in his class. Kakashi Hatake and Gai Maito?

One of the girls raised her hand.

"Haven't you two already finished school?" she asked. Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and smiled.

"Does it look we have?" Kakashi asked. "Nah, we decided to fail because we don't really wanna do anything with our lives."

Some of the students laughed. No one knew whatever they meant it or not, but everybody believed they didn't want to do much after all. Kakashi sat down furthest back in the classroom between the window and Iruka. Iruka wrote something down on a note and passed it to Kakashi.

'_How come you failed?'_

Kakashi smiled. He took a pencil in a pale hand and wrote down the answer and sent it back.

'_Because therefore!'_

Iruka rolled his eyes. Had he really expected anything else? No, he didn't think so. But he really wanted to know. Hayate had told him he was too curious for his own good too. It was either curiosity or stress that would kill him in the end, whichever became the worst.

Apparently Kakashi and Gai didn't mind doing the last year over. They made everyone laugh every tenth minute, sometimes including the teachers. The teachers often complained about the two of them, but in the end they were all happy they hadn't left the school yet.

Kakashi and Gai usually hung out with Iruka and Hayate during recess.

"You're too sick to live, Yate," Kakashi said during lunch break, after Hayate had coughed again.

"No, I'm not!" Hayate said. "The doctor says I'm so sick I _won't_ die of it."

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"How's that possible?" Kakashi asked. Hayate shrugged.

"How should I know?" he said. "And stop calling me Yate!"

Iruka just sat there and listened to their conversation about Hayate's name. He understood why Hayate hated being called things by Kakashi; he hated that himself! Kakashi kept calling him Iruke. It was quite offensive, but Gai had told him that Kakashi didn't have many social skills. Actually he didn't have any at all…

"Hey, dudes!" Gai said loud. He was always so loud. "Wanna come to my place and celebrate something?"

"Celebrate what?" Hayate asked.

"We'll find out when we come to my place," Gai answered. "Kakashi and I never really plan parties or anything. We just know we end celebrating _something_."

Gai lived in the middle of the village. His house wasn't very big, but big enough to have a party for ten people. Kakashi, Obito and Rin came of course, since they always did. Iruka and Hayate had brought Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo. Kotetsu and Izumo had become really good friends of Iruka now.

That night they ended up celebrating that Kotetsu and Izumo had become their friends. Gai was right; they always ended up celebrating _something_.

Rin was the only girl there which Genma and Raidou found very amusing. They kept flirting with her something that made Obito really angry. He soon attacked Raidou because he touched her. Kakashi and Gai had to save Raidou.

Since they were teenagers, really childish and high on sugar they talked about stupid stuff all night. Gai and Obito didn't talk much though; they ran around like crazy while drinking Burn and listening to the Benny Hill theme song. Rin sat and laughed because Kotetsu and Izumo were making an ass out of the other. They ended up fighting as well even though they were best friends. No one really cared about that.

Iruka, Kakashi, Genma, Raidou and Hayate talked about the stupid stuff. Right now they talked about who was the most attractive one.

"Yeah, sure you're attractive," Kakashi said to Genma. "To a _pig_!"

Iruka, Hayate and Raidou laughed.

"That wasn't even funny," Genma said. "And at least_ I_ have an ass!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi said and drank more Burn. "Are you saying I don't have an ass?"

"Duh!"

"Of course I have an ass," Kakashi said and threw an empty Burn bottle at the offender. "Where else would I crap from?"

"Well, you could crap out your mouth," Genma said and rubbed his head where the bottle had hit. "Everything you say is crap anyways."

That insult ended with Kakashi sitting on top of Genma, hitting him in his head with his own hand and saying, 'Stop hitting yourself!'.

But in the end, after Iruka and Hayate had stopped laughed and had dragged Kakashi away from Genma, everybody agreed that Kakashi_ didn't_ have an ass. Then Raidou said that Kakashi _was_ an ass anyways and he ended up hitting himself too.

Around five in the morning most of them had fallen asleep. The only ones who were up were Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi regretted that he had gotten so hyper because of the Burn since he was supposed to go to school then work the following day.

"How come you failed?" Iruka asked. "Raidou said that you had only top grades."

Kakashi looked at him. He didn't want to answer that. The only one who knew was Gai and he hadn't planned on telling anyone else. Telling his best friend had been bad enough.

"No reason," he said. "And have you ever thought that Raidou may be wrong?"

"Oh," Iruka said and blushed a bit. "Sorry."

"Hey, could you and your boy toy shut up?" Obito asked Kakashi. "I'm trying to sleep. I have a freaking head ache."

Kakashi nodded and said good night to Iruka. Iruka fell asleep almost at once. Kakashi didn't! He swore he had to have some kind of sleeping disorder and it bugged him to no end. So he didn't sleep the entire night. He fell asleep at the school the next day and got a detention though. Yes, it was great to do a year again at that school; everything was normal!

----------------

_**A/N: **__Yes, this too is short. But I have a head ache too, like Obito. I just had to write something though, since it's so long since last time I updated. I've been on a week long scout camp and it was a hell! Got many friends though…!_

_For you who don't know what Burn is it's like Red Bull. I'm not sure if there's Burn any other places than Norway. Anyways, it's an energy drink and my friends I love it!_

_And yes, I know I said that Kakashi was sixteen in my previous chapters. Since I follow the Norwegian school schedule Kakashi shouldn't be sixteen before after he had started school again. I'm sorry, but please ignore it…_

_I'll update soon again I hope!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 4:**

"Hatake!"

Kakashi woke up. When he looked up he realised it was his teacher looking at him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You were sleeping," she said stern. "This is the third time this month. You have a detention after school."

"Detention?" he said. "But then I definitly can't stay awake."

Some of the students laughed as he said it. It wasn't really his fault. Tsunade had made him help her fixing the damn new coffee machine. Three years garanti my ass. It lasted... well, it didn't last at all! So he and Tsunade had been up all night fixing it. Meaning that they killed it, threw it out and replaced it with the old one.

"Dude, I think you've got insomnia or something," Gai said when the teacher started ranting about someone named something from somewhere doing something great for the world.

"Shut up, I don't," Kakashi said. "It was Tsunade."

"You pissed her off?"

"Am I dead? No, of course I didn't. I had to help her."

Gai turned back to pretending to pay attention. Kakashi didn't. He suddenly saw Iruka, sitting a couple of desks away from himself. He was kind of... cute. The light from the sun outside shone on his beautiful dark hair, and his eyes were adorable. When those eyes turned towards him, Kakashi suddenly realised what he had been thinknig. No, he did not like Iruka like that.

Or...?

----------------

Iruka entered The Hokage alone that day. Hayate was too sick to go out, Genma and Raidou were... doing something together, Iruka didn't want to know what. And Kotetsu and Izumo still had homework. But going alone wasn't too bad either. He could have some time to think.

He sat down in the corner where he usually sat. There was a new painting on the wall. It was the same simple tree, but the theme was autumn, not winter. It was just as beautiful though. Kakashi sure was good at painting. Iruka smiled.

"Yo!" The sound of Kakashi made Iruka jump. The albino sat down beside him.

"Hi," Iruka said. "It's nice. The painting."

"It's all right I guess," Kakashi said and shrugged.

"Where is that tree? Is it real or just from your head?"

"It's real. I'll show you, I'm done working."

He took Iruka's hand which made the darker teenager blush. He dragged him into the forest behind the school. Iruka had never been there. It was beautiful! Kakashi dragged him further into the forest. There it was! The forest was very full, but not around that one tree. It was a really spesial sight.

"I found out about this when I ran away from- um, school...," Kakashi said and blushed a bit.

"It's beautiful," Iruka said and went towards it. It was really pretty.

"You should see it in the winter, it's better then," Kakashi said and came up behind him. "Gai, Obito, Rin and I engraved our names on it. You wanna do it as well?"

Iruka looked at him and smiled. After fifteen minutes Iruka's nam was engraved too, just under Kakashi's. Then they went home, both smiling.

When Iruka sat down on his bed when he got home he stared at the painting he had got from Kakashi. He really wanted too see the tree in the winter too.

----------------

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed now. Really tired...! Anyways, the tree wasn't supposed to be in the story, but then I started to think of the painting Iruka got and had to explain it. Turns out I now have the perfect ending for the story._

_And I'm gonna be really busy now since I've started at school again. Lots of homework you know.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 5:**

"Mum, I'm leaving," Iruka said and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Iruka," she said and came in the hallway. "What was the name of your friend again? Genma?"

"He's one of them, yes," Iruka said. Why the sudden interest? "Any reason?"

"Well, no," she said. Well, now he was curios.

"I was just thinking you might want a party," she said and shrugged.

Right! When had _she _started to actually wanting him to be at parties? She didn't trust other teenagers. Maybe she wanted to make sure he was hanging out with the right people? Well… he wasn't! He was hanging out with his friends, not the ones she wanted him to hang out with.

"Okay, why?" he asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just because," she said and smiled. "Do you want to?"

Iruka stood there for a moment. If his friends were to come, Kakashi had to as well. His mother wouldn't really want _him_ to come. But when did Iruka start caring?

"Sure," he said and smiled back at her. "I'll go invite them."

----------------

"So, a party, eh?" Genma said and sucked on a toothpick, an evil grin on his face. "Sure, I'll bring booze!"

"No, you're not," Iruka said.

"Fine, Raidou'll bring the booze."

"No, no alcohol, okay? My mother would freak out."

"Who's gonna tell her?" Kotetsu asked.

"She'll be there." When he saw his friends shocked expressions he added, "Hey, _she's_ the one who wanted me to have a party."

"Right," Izumo said and looked gloomy.

How come no teenagers could have a party without alcohol? Was it really that much fun getting a hang-over and not remembering? According to Kakashi it wasn't a big deal if you forgot stuff. That might be him, and he forgot stuff all the time!

"All right, so you all come?" he asked. They nodded. "What about Hayate, where is he?"

Iruka hadn't seen him all day, and usually Hayate could be found at the Hokage.

"Sick!" Genma said.

Of course…

"Fine, I'll ask him at MSN later. You know if Kakashi and they others are working today?"

"Dude," Raidou said. "I thought you wanted you mother to meet your _decent _friends."

"So neither of you want to come then?" he asked with a grin. Raidou rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they're working here," Raidou finally answered.

Iruka got up and went over to the kitchen. Tsunade let anyone enter the kitchen. On their own risk of course.

Rin was cleaning up something pinkish with something in it on the floor. Iruka did not want to know what it was or if he had eaten or drunk it. Obito was trying to put some fire out on the stove while Gai tried to get most of the smoke out the window. Kakashi was laughing.

Iruka couldn't see what was so funny with the place burning, but it _was _Kakashi. He went over to him.

"Hi!" he said. Kakashi smiled.

"Yo!"

"I was wondering," Iruka said and scratched his nose. Why on Earth was he blushing now? "Um… would you… like to come to a party later? When you're done working that is."

Kakashi looked like he was thinking for a moment. Then he said, "Sure!"

Iruka asked Gai, Rin and Obito too. Unfortunate they said yes. Man… his mother would be so pissed. That'd be cool!

----------------

Later that night Iruka and his mother had been doing everything ready for the party. Iruka still had a feeling there'd be a lot of booze there. But his mother had said she wanted to meet them _and _that they should act normally. Her bad!

"How many are coming again?" she asked.

"Um," Iruka said and counted in his head. "Nine!"

"Aw, it's wonderful you have so many friends," she said and kissed his forehead. She was never going to stop, he was sure. He was doomed to have a too caring mother the rest of his life.

Well, she was only caring when she was home. And that wasn't often. She and his father were working a lot. He hated it! His parents _could _be home more often.

Someone knocked on the door. Dammit! This whole thing was a bad idea. His mother went to open. Iruka could hear Genma's voice well from the kitchen.

"Hi, I brought boo-… Oh, right, you're gonna be here."

Iruka had to help him out now.

"Hi, Genma," he said. "Mum, this is Genma."

Please, forget about the booze! If she did, there was a god loving him.

"Hello, I'm Iruka's mother," he said and smiled.

Thank you, gods!

After ten minutes all of his friends were there. Except, of course, Kakashi. Because he was late as usual. Maybe it was a good thing; the only ones who could act decent were Rin and Hayate. Kakashi wouldn't really help.

Too bad he came.

"Yo, Iruka!" he said when Iruka opened the door. "Ma, I got lost."

"You mean, you got lost in the village you've been living in your entire life?"

"A-ha!"

Iruka's mother went over to him to introduce herself. She shouldn't have done!

"Hello, nice to meet you," she said and smiled. "You must be Kakashi?"

"Holy shit, you talk weird!" he said.

There was that first impression.

"Excuse me?" she said. Iruka started banging his head in the table.

"It's just that when you talk its like-"

Iruka got up and held his hand over Kakashi's mouth.

"She's from India, you jerk!" he hissed in the albino's ear.

"Oh. Right, I forgot."

Iruka apologised to his mother, led Kakashi into the living room where the party was, and prayed to all Hindu gods he could think of.

"Okay, where's your mother gonna be?" Obito asked.

"Upstairs, but she'll check on us sometimes," Iruka said and shrugged.

"Check on us," Genma said. "Like we're kids."

"I'm fifteen," Iruka said. "And Hayate's twelve."

"I'm almost twelve," Hayate corrected and coughed. He was still sick. Of course.

"You're kidding," Gai said. "Man, you look like you're sixteen at least."

"Hey, when your fourteen you can probably buy booze without showing id," Raidou said.

They sat there talking about how old all the under aged ones had to be to buy alcohol.

"Hey, guys," Obito said. "Kakashi bought it when he was thirteen."

"You're kidding," Izumo said shocked.

"Nope," Rin said. "He looks a lot older than he is."

Iruka agreed. He did look older. And hot. No, wait! He did _not _think Kakashi was hot. Kakashi was a dude, not a girl. And Iruka was entirely sure he liked girls. Almost sure. About seventy-five percent sure. Or… maybe he wasn't sure at all.

"Oi, Iruka!" Hayate said. Iruka snapped out of the trance. "Yeah, you're right; when he's twenty-five he'll still have to show id."

For the next ten minutes Iruka and Hayate were fighting. The rest were cheering for them and it ended up a win for Iruka. That was because Hayate couldn't stop coughing.

"Hey, guys," Kakashi said. "Next week we'll have a party at the Hokage. And we don't need alcohol since Iruka thought us it can be lots of fun without. We'll beat each other instead."

They others laughed and they were up all night. Luckily there wasn't school the next day.

--------------

_**A/N: **__Sat on school and did this thing. And if I haven't told you,' yate' means 'fuck me'. I don't think I told…_

_Oh, I don't know if it's possible to fail… um, is it secondary school? Well, in Norway you can't, but Kakashi and Gai did it anyways._

_Okay, I need to go back to class now. And drink chocolate milk! Yay!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**At Hokage Café  
****Chapter 6:**

Kakashi _did _arrange a party the following weekend. Tsunade didn't mind since she would be out of town anyways. They were free to do whatever they wanted in the café, as long as the place was still whole when she got home.

Iruka's parents hadn't liked his friends too much, but after Iruka had said he would starve himself if they didn't let him go to the Hokage, they agreed to let him choose his own friends. Iruka would never be able to starve himself, but it worked anyways.

"Dude," Genma said. "Second party without any alcohol."

"Yeah," Kotetsu said. "It's weird."

"Well," Rin said and got up from the floor. "We do have karaoke."

The boys cheered since they all loved it when she sang. Her voice was really beautiful. They all sang after her, except Hayate because he was coughing too much. Kakashi decided to sing with Iruka, making the long haired boy to blush.

"You know the song 'Koi wa Seikimatsu'?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded and they sang that song.

Iruka didn't think of the fact that that song was a love song before they were done singing, a fact that led him to blush even more. He had just sung a love song with Kakashi! But he didn't like him that way, they were just friends.

Later they ate brownies and drank cacao. Kakashi sat next to Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka," he whispered in his ear. "Come, I want to show you something."

Iruka smiled and followed him. They went outside and Iruka's eyes widened. Snow! It had started to snow. And it was only November. Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his own, making Iruka blush, but he didn't care. He dragged him back to the three they had visited a little while ago. He had been right; it _was _really beautiful with snow.

"Wow," Iruka said. "This is beautiful."

"Mm, I know," Kakashi said and smiled.

He still hadn't let go of Iruka's hand, but Iruka was sort of happy for it. Sort of! He didn't like Kakashi that way. Besides, Kakashi would never like him back. That thought hurt a bit to think about…

----------------

Kakashi and Iruka had stayed under the tree for almost an hour. So maybe Iruka was cold? And then Kakashi could… No, he couldn't, Iruka wouldn't like it. Iruka like girls, not boys. Dammit…

"Hey, Kakashi?" Iruka said. "How good friends are we?"

"Very good," Kakashi said. "Why?"

"Nothing," the darker boy said and blushed.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them thinking.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said and broke the silence. "Did you fail for a reason?"

Kakashi stared at him. Why was it so damn important for him to know? He had his reasons, he didn't need to explain it to anybody.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I managed to hack into the school's computer and found out what grades you had. You only had top grades."

A part of Kakashi was really annoyed, but another part was incredibly impressed by the fact that Iruka had hacked into that computer.

"Do you really care?" the annoyed part of him asked.

"I just want you to know you can trust me..," Iruka said, a bit sadness to his tone.

Kakashi sighed. He did trust Iruka, he really did. Iruka was a good friend and he cared for him and loved him. He wanted to tell Iruka, but he would only laugh or go away. Kakashi didn't want Iruka to leave; it was great to have him there next to him.

"Fine," he said at last. "You know where I live?"

"Yes," Iruka said. "I checked that too. You live on the so-called crappy side of the village."

"Well, yeah. Which proves that I'm sort of… you know, poor."

Yes, just like he had thought; telling Iruka was worse than telling Gai his problems.

"And?" Iruka said.

"My Dad doesn't have a job, he's an alcoholic, he hurts me sometimes, but I know he cares about me. We can't afford to buy school books for the next damned school year. I'm working at the Hokage so I can afford it next year, and Gai's helping me, that's why he failed. There you go, laugh."

But Iruka didn't laugh. Instead he jumped on top of Kakashi and kissed him. They lied in the snow kissing for about ten minutes before Iruka broke it. He was smiling.

"See?" he said. "It's not that hard trusting me."

Kakashi smiled back. He got up and looked at their engraved names. Iruka's name was just under his, so he engraved a plus sign between them. Iruka laughed.

Suddenly it didn't feel so bad telling Iruka secrets since Iruka would just help him through them. Like Kakashi would help Iruka telling his parents they were dating. That could be interesting…

----------------

_**A/N: **__There, finished. Yes, you are probably disappointed, but I didn't bother writing more of this story. It takes up so much of my time and I have hell of a lot of school work to do. I'm sorry, but if I hadn't ended it now, you would have to wait like three months or something for the next chapter. At least it ended under the tree, with the engraving._

_I really suck at romance stories. And especially at yaoi. I should just stick to humor. Well, hope you liked it. Oh, and if you want, Obito and Rin got together if they weren't in the story, Kotetsu and Izumo got together, and Hayate, Genma and Raidou. Because I like threesomes and stuff._

_Well, thanks!  
_


End file.
